


Ring finger, trigger finger

by DeadlyWeiss



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M, Yuletide 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWeiss/pseuds/DeadlyWeiss
Summary: To celebrate their first anniversary, Klaus finds the perfect gift for Dorian and makes plans to give it to him -- unfortunately, their romantic getaway gets interrupted by Mischa, who sees them together and mistakenly assumes that they are on a mission.





	1. Mischa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katonahottinroof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katonahottinroof/gifts).



After working for the KGB for so long, Mischa should have known better than to doubt the Kremlin’s instructions.

He had to admit, he had begun to think that this whole mission was nothing but an extremely contrived way to get him out of Russia for a couple of weeks. Maybe even as a punishment, given that more than a week had passed since he and his men had been sent to the luxury liner S.S. Regalia, and it hadn’t been until last night that they had finally seen something of note besides the sheer amount of western decadence brought together by the combination of the idle rich and the power-hungry socialite.

Imagine his surprise when the ship stopped briefly at a port, and amongst the passengers that boarded were none other than Iron Klaus and that thief, Eroica!

Clearly, all the time they had spent doing nothing had been a matter of poor of communication, the details having been lost in the difficult process of getting information securely all the way from Moscow to agents on the field. But by now it was more than obvious to him that they had been sent there to find out why Klaus was on the ship — and to foil his mission.

*** 

Iron Klaus might deny it all the way to his grave, but even if Mischa didn’t know him as well as he did, it would be impossible to miss the fact that Eroica was the man’s weakness. Any other time, he surely would have noticed their presence the moment he stepped into the ship — and even if he had not, he’d have spent that first night making sure that there was nothing suspicious or out of place. Instead, he had been so busy following Eroica around like a dog that though he had almost run into one of his men a couple of times, Iron Klaus had not gone back to check and judging by his expression, had dismissed the incidents as the result of the natural amount of paranoia that any good agent ended up developing.

It was said carelessness that had allowed them to keep a close enough eye on both men to figure out their schedule, and for Mischa to reach the conclusion that Iron Klaus was there to make a delivery or an exchange and that Eroica had been brought along so they'd blend in better with the rest of the passengers. If there had been something or someone that NATO considered worth retrieving already onboard when they arrived, he'd know by now, and if they were there to meet someone in secret for anything more than a brief moment, they wouldn't be using their real names.

"Comrade Mischa, they're headed this way."

From the balcony, Mischa could see both men approaching the pool. Eroica was probably more important to the mission than they assumed at first, because though he was clinging to the Major's arm, Iron Klaus was limiting himself to turning his head in the opposite direction while he struggled to walk without dropping either the towels or the newspaper he was carrying, rather than pushing the thief away to keep him at a decent distance.

After a minute, they were finally close enough for him and comrade Pushkin to hear their conversation.

"Go on, Dorian. I'll find a chair and read while I wait."

“Why did you even come up here with me if you’re not getting into the pool?”

“To keep an eye on you.”

"You want to make sure I won't get snatched away by some handsome lifeguard, don't you?" Despite the distance, he could see the Major roll his eyes as he put down the towels on top of the nearest chair. “You didn't need to wear a swimsuit for that.”

“It’s the dress code.”

"Fine, be like this. But at least help me with the sunscreen, I can't reach all the way to my back."

Mischa didn't need to hear any more, he already knew their vigilance had finally paid off. They'd had plenty of opportunities to go search their room, but since even the worst of agents would realize that someone had gone through their things when they came back, they needed to make the most of when they finally decided to do it. And with both Iron Klaus and Eroica at the pool, not only they'd have plenty of time to do so, there was no way that either of the men could have what they were looking for on their person. 

"Don't let them out of your sight and inform us immediately if they move, comrade Pushkin."

"Of course."

***

"What a poor cover. Don't you agree, comrade Gorski?"

"Indeed, comrade Mischa."

Even with the clutter that Eroica's things added to the unnecessarily spacious cabin, there was still too much order to be the room of a couple of common tourists on vacation; perhaps not suspicious on itself, but to anyone looking for signs of the presence of a military man, this was definitely it. The fact that there was only one bed did bring a small smile to Mischa's face as soon as he noticed, though, since that meant that Iron Klaus spent his nights either squirming at the thought of sleeping next to someone like Eroica, or completely forgoing any resemblance of comfort and sleeping on the floor. 

"What are we looking for, comrade?"

"Anything out of the ordinary. It must be here!"

Even though he was confident that Eroica would keep the Major busy for a while, they needed to be quick. Mischa immediately began to search the left side of the room, while he had Gorski take care of the right. They both made sure to go through every possible hiding place, including the drawers, under the furniture and even inside the shoes in the closet, but after their initial search was done, they quickly concluded that there was nothing too interesting or worth of mention, not even a radio or a gun. Even the various souvenirs, which would seem like the perfect way to transport something small between countries, had all turned out to be real.

Perhaps the reason the Major had been so calm all this time was because the mission didn't involve a physical object they could look for, but rather some sort of information that could be written down and left behind in a matter of minutes.

Frustrated by the idea of being bested yet again by Iron Klaus, and worse yet when the other man wasn't even in his top shape, Mischa leaned against the bed for a moment, only to almost lose his step when it turned out to be much lighter than he expected.

"Flimsy western beds!"

"Comrade Mischa, look."

Mischa looked down to where Gorski was pointing and realized that when he had moved the mattress, he had exposed a small metal square that had been tucked between it and the frame in such an angle that in order to find it, they'd have had to not only lift the mattress, but also put their hand all the way down to the bottom of the frame. Since he did not know what it was, he pulled it out carefully and waited a second before bringing it closer to his face.

He smiled.

"Of course. With how much he smokes, no one would think twice if they saw him walking around with a cigarette case."

He pushed the lid open with his thumb, and a ring fell onto his other hand.

It seemed to be made of a single band of solid silver, and there were no marks or welds that indicated that it could be either opened or turned. What it did have was a group of small red jewels embedded on one side, and the more Mischa looked at it, the more he realized that they weren't arranged randomly, but rather in some sort of pattern. 

“A ring, comrade...?”

"It was hidden, and Iron Klaus has little use for such frivolities. This is clearly what we're looking for." Mischa put the ring back inside the cigarette case, and then in his pocket. "We will work on what it's for later, right now our priority is that it doesn't get delivered."

He helped Gorski put the mattress back, and together, they gave one last look around the cabin to make sure that it wouldn't be obvious that something was wrong at first sight, and that neither the Major nor Eroica would be able to tell that the KGB had been responsible.

As he closed the door behind him, Mischa's smile grew wider. He'd finally prove what he already knew, that he was a much better agent than even Germany's best.


	2. Klaus

Klaus sighed as he took off his shirt, throwing it on top of the bed while he headed towards the closet to get a dry one.

He knew Dorian could be serious when he put his mind into it, they wouldn't be together if Klaus really thought that being vapid, carefree and flamboyant was all there was to the Earl. Yet, he undoubtedly enjoyed pushing Klaus' buttons (and was infuriatingly good at it, having only gotten better ever since they officially became a couple), and it wasn't always easy to be patient.

It was specially hard when Dorian did things like suddenly pull him into the pool for fun, shirt and everything, despite him having being very clear about how he was only there to keep him company from the moment they had stepped out of their cabin. He hadn't even had the chance to cool off and feel less annoyed at the whole thing on his way, since he was so soaked that every time he gave a step, he felt the same discomfort as he'd felt falling into the pool all over. 

He should probably go ahead and take shower, too, given that he could smell the chlorine from the water on his hair — 

As soon as be opened the closet, Klaus froze. His shoes were in a different position than the one he had left them in that morning, and he knew for a fact that the maid wouldn't be cleaning the cabin for at least another half an hour because he had asked her on their way out so he wouldn't have to suffer any attempts at small talk from her. 

Someone else had been in there.

*** 

It was getting ridiculous.

Klaus had more or less managed to successfully hide his state of constant annoyance from Dorian for the sake of not ruining the mood, nodding and playing along as his anniversary plans had gone from a private, simple dinner at the Schloss to a full blown three week vacation in Greece that also ended up including a luxury cruise the moment Dorian had found out that one would be sailing from the same port they'd be at.

He had gone to every museum, paid attention to every guide, stayed awake during every vapid play. And he had hated pretty much every minute of it.

But since the Earl still looked at him as if he had died and gone to heaven every time he agreed to do some foppish activity with him without having to spend an hour arguing with each other about it first, the truth was that he couldn’t have brought himself to turn him down even if he actually had found any of the things they had done beyond unbearable. Besides, Klaus figured that if there was any moment to humor Dorian, their anniversary was _it_.

The only plan he had absolutely refused to budge on had been the dinner, now scheduled for the last night of the cruise to coincide with a party being held for all the passengers. 

He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but by that point it was as much about his pride as it was about wanting to please Dorian; creating the perfect moment to give him the gift he had gotten him had practically turned into a mission. After all, he had gone trough the trouble of picking a ring that would suit Dorian’s tastes while also not making him feel the urge to cut off his own finger every time he wore the matching pair, which had been so considerably difficult that when he had finally managed it, he had immediately decided that he would not settle for anything less than perfection.

But now Dorian’s ring was nowhere to be found.

He had looked in every crook and cranny, practically turned their room upside down, to no avail.

His first thought had been that maybe Dorian had found out about his plans and decided that he didn’t feel like waiting to receive the ring, but other than the fact that the Earl was hardly one to play coy, _surely_ after knowing each other for so long, Dorian was well aware of the fact that planning and carrying out any kind of romantic gesture meant a great deal of effort for him and so would be considerate enough to at least pretend to be surprised. No, Dorian would have seen it, fawned over it for a moment or two, and then put it back in its place.

And because he was Iron Klaus and he did not lose important things, that only left one possibility — someone had stolen it. For some reason, whoever had broken into their cabin had only taken that and nothing else.

Now, he had two choices. Either tell Dorian so that he could help find the culprit and effectively ruin not only the surprise but also the entire last day of the cruise, or try to come up with a way to keep him distracted so that he could look for the ring himself. 

The feeling of the bed moving as the Earl turned on his side took him out of his thoughts.

“Anyway, so I told James to see it more as an investment than an expense.”

He nodded, pretending he hadn't stopped paying attention the moment Dorian had begun ranting about James' penny-pinching habits. Even if his mind hadn't been busy with the matter of the ring thief, he had very little interest in hearing how he had gotten everyone to eat canned tuna for a month so Dorian could buy a new outfit without burning a hole in their finances.

Klaus stood up and picked up his lighter from the nightstand.

"Where are you going?"

"For a smoke. And I figured I'd stop by the dinning hall and bring you breakfast, by the time you get showered and dressed there won't be anything left."

"Major, you spoil me."

"Don't remind me. The last thing I should be doing is indulging your laziness."

"I'll have to remember that the next time you _do_ want me in bed."

Dorian moved over to his side of the bed, and Klaus felt his face grow hot with embarrassment as he watched the Earl close his eyes and bury his face in his pillow before letting out a content sigh. He seemed so happy, it only cemented his decision of dealing with the theft swiftly and on his own.

***

As soon as Klaus left the room, he headed straight to the central security room. Thankfully, he'd had enough foresight to check out the ship's floor plan when they'd boarded, and though he had been mostly using that knowledge to make sure that him and Dorian didn't get lost on their way to and from the cabin, right then it meant that he managed to get to officer's deck without too much trouble.

He knocked of the door and was mildly impressed when barely a second later, one of the crew members answered.

"Hey, you! I need to talk to you superior!"

"O-of course, sir."

One of the advantage of being a passenger in a luxury cruise like the Regalia was that the crew and staff were more than used to the ridiculous expectations and demands of the people onboard. In any other, cheaper, ship, he'd have most likely been sent away after being told that passengers weren't allowed to be in that particular deck and he'd have had to exert his authority as a government official to get any further. In the Regalia, though, he was quickly let in while the officer hurried to fetch whoever was in charge of the shift. 

After another brief moment of waiting, a tall man in a white uniform appeared. He tried shaking Klaus' hand, but instead of returning the gesture, he scowled in the officer's general direction.

"I'm Major Eberbach from NATO. I need to see yesterday's security footage of the cabin area of the third floor, there has been a theft ."

"I'm sorry, Major Eberbach, but we don't have cameras around the cabins."

Klaus paused to make sure that he'd had heard right.

"...What do you mean?"

"Our guests value their privacy. I'm sure you understand the importance of not having to worry about who might be watching when one is meant to be relaxing."

"The hell I do! What if something more serious had happened?"

"I assure you, Major, the S.S Regalia is perfectly safe." 

"Then show me the footage of the elevators, the stairs, the closest hall! You must have _something_!"

"I'm afraid you'll need an order for any that, Major."

By then, Klaus was fuming. Not only because he had been turned down, which he could understand on some level because _he_ sure as hell wouldn't let some random passenger see the footage had he been the one in the officer's position, but because there were no cameras at all. He couldn't even hope to come up with a plan to come back later and steal the tapes if said tapes didn't even exist in the first place.

The officer stepped ahead and opened the door for him.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes. Get some damn cameras!"

Klaus slammed the door shut on his way out. Now not only was he in the exact same spot as where he began, but on top of everything ekse, he still had to go the dinning hall and hope that by the time he got there, the kitchen was still in service so he wouldn't have to make up an excuse about why it taken him so long to go get some food.

***

While Dorian was busy fawning over the paintings hanging from the library's walls, in what Klaus hoped was just a case of the Earl's appreciation for art and not him making a list of which ones would mysteriously change hands in the following months, Klaus went over the last few days inside his head. He had noticed a weird thing or two, but he was well aware of the kind of company that Dorian kept and had simply assumed that any cruise picked by the Earl would inevitably be filled with a certain amount of people of dubious reputation.

And fine, maybe he still didn't feel quite comfortable about being seen together with Dorian for anything that wasn't strictly business.

But now, in retrospect, he couldn't help but think that there had been much more to his feeling of uneasiness; the theft had clearly been the work of professionals, and he had been the intended target all along. If it had been a mere crime of opportunity, the culprits would have either stolen something that was on plain sight or they would have moved on to somewhere else the moment they failed to find something valuable enough. Instead, they had taken the trouble of going through the closet and they had moved the bed around enough to find the cigarette holder. 

***

 

"How do I look?"

Dorian spun on his heels so that he could get a better look at the outfit. The suit was a deep red with gold details on the buttons and lapels, and it seemed to be made of some sort of velvety material — so, basically, as far as he was concerned, its only saving grace was the man currently wearing it.

"Like you're trying to impersonate a peacock."

"Klaus!"

"You already know that all your suits look garish to me." Klaus made a dismissive gesture with his free hand as he finished buttoning his shirt. "...But since you picked it yourself, you must look good enough."

He heard Dorian sigh, and he watched through the mirror's reflection as the Earl slowly approached him from behind, until he was finally close enough to wrap his arms around him. He then waited for a moment, probably to make sure that Klaus wouldn't push him away at the last second, before reaching around; Klaus gently moved his hands away so that Dorian could be the one to finish getting his tie instead.

"Hurry up, we're already late."

"What's the matter, darling? Are you still angry at me for the pool accident? I already apologized."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you look angry."

"I said I'm _fine_ , Dorian." 

"That tone doesn't work on me, I'm not one of your alphabets. You have been acting odd since yesterday." Dorian finished adjusting his tie, giving it a pat against his chest before moving both of his hands to Klaus' waist. "We've gone over this, you're supposed to tell me things. That's how being a couple works."

"Damn it, Dorian! I've done everything you wanted for almost an entire month, can't you give me a break?" Klaus turned around and without thinking twice, slapped Dorian's hands away. "When I say that I don't want to talk about it, I _mean it_!"

Dorian stepped away, and they stared at each other in silence for what felt like an eternity. Just as he was about to say something, the Earl raised a finger in front of his face to stop him, then grabbed the closest available room key and put in his pocket before heading to the door.

"I'll see you at dinner."

He was just about to run after Dorian when he realized that because of their argument, he hadn't had the chance to tie his shoes.

***

He felt like sending himself to Alaska for his own incompetence. He had gotten this far and put up with so much, only to ruin everything by yelling at Dorian; it hadn't been the first time and it wouldn't be the last, but it was different when Dorian had done nothing to deserve it, because then he was forced to confront the idea that he might be in the wrong. And he hadn't even gotten the ring back to show for it.

That was it, he'd tell Dorian about the ring, and together they'd find whoever had stolen it. Then they'd be furious at the thief for ruining their anniversary, and not at each other.

"Dorian, wait!"

As soon as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, Klaus felt something press against his back. It was the all too familiar feeling of a gun barrel, followed by the sound of its hammer hitting the metal.

"Put your hands up and start walking."

Klaus had no trouble recognizing the man's accent, and slowly all the pieces fell into place.

"We're in a ship full of people. The KGB keeps getting sloppier." He turned his head as slowly as he could so he wouldn't accidentally startle the Russian agent. "What are you planning to do if someone sees us? Shoot them?"

"Everyone is busy with the party, no one is coming to rescue you." The man pushed the gun deeper into his back to get him to walk. "At least, not Eroica."

Suddenly, the movement of the waves hitting the hull rocked the ship to the side. It wasn't hard enough to make either of them lose their footing completely, but for a second or two, it had pulled the gun away from his back, making Klaus feel confident that the other Russian would miss the shot if he fired right then. He immediately took the opportunity to turn around and tackle the Russian with all his strength; they rolled on the floor until Klaus was left on top, and the man was forced to drop the gun in an attempt to fight him off.

"How many of you are here?!"

"Screw you, Iron Klaus!"

The man spat, hitting him right on the middle of his face, and Klaus understood immediately he wasn't getting any information from him. He moved back just enough so the Russian could attempt to raise his head, then swiftly pushed all his weight forward so that the back of his head would slam against the floor, knocking him out cold. 

Klaus waited for a moment to make sure that the Russian wouldn't get up again, then took off his tie and used it to improvise a way to leave him tied up against the nearest rail before picking up his gun. Now that he knew that the KGB had been responsible for the theft, his mind was no longer focused on the missing ring, but rather on making sure that nothing had happened to Dorian.

He thought about the Russian's words. It sounded like he was counting on getting him somewhere without being seen, which ruled out all of the lower floors since they would be full of either passengers heading to the party or of staff running around to make sure everything ran smoothly; and he couldn't have been planning to keep him in the middle levels because they'd have had to go through the officer's deck. That left only one other choice, the upper deck.

Klaus rushed to the top of the cruise. 

***

When he finally reached the deck, Klaus could feel his pulse all the way to the tips of his fingers. He was so angry that he wouldn't have been able to put it into words if he'd had to, and he struggled to recall more than a couple of times where he could tell with so much certainty that the only reason his judgement wasn't being clouded by his feelings was because he was Iron Klaus and his focus and drive were legendary.

He took a deep breath as he stopped just before the last step of the stairs, carefully taking a look around the corner to evaluate the situation. He could see Dorian in the distance, surrounded by three men. He didn't recognize either of the men standing on the sides, but the one closest to Dorian was none other than Mischa the bear. He couldn't make out much details from where he was standing, but he could tell that the three of them had guns, and that Mischa was pointing his right at Dorian's head.

No matter how he looked at it, there was no way of getting closer without attracting the attention of at least one of them, so he opted for raising his voice to make his presence known.

"Mischa! I thought bears couldn't stand the heat."

"Iron Klaus, how nice of you to join us." Mischa grabbed Dorian and forcefully shoved him to the front with his free hand so that he wouldn't have to stop pointing the gun at him when he turned around. Dorian looked like a mess, but he didn't seem to be hurt. "Give up the encryption key, or I will shoot Eroica."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"It's too late to play the fool, Major. I'm talking about the ring."

He would have liked to believe that the universe didn't hate him enough for this whole thing to really be about the ring he had picked for Dorian, but then again, there he was. "Give me the encryption key or I'll shoot Eroica."

Klaus lowered his gun. He was confident he could shoot Mischa before he hurt Dorian, but that still left the other two agents. Not to mention that the ship was full of civilians, and just because everyone was supposed to be at the party, it didn't mean that someone couldn't end up wandering to the upper deck in the middle of a shootout. 

"You need more than just the key. I'll show you how it works."

Mischa gestured at one of the agents to come closer, and the man dug around his pocket for a moment before finally finding the ring. 

"Don't try anything. Comrade Gorski, give him the ring."

Dorian and him exchanged a look. He _knew_ that look, it was the one Dorian got on his face whenever he was about to do something reckless or stupid. He tried his best to silently transmit to the Earl that he wanted him to stay absolutely still while he considered their options instead of whatever he had planned, but Dorian just pretended to not understand him in response.

Maybe Dorian wasn't fast enough to get away from Mischa, but he was just fast enough to step forward and slap Gorski's hand away right as he was about to give it to Klaus, sending it flying over the edge of the rail and straight into the sea below.

They all stared in the same direction for a moment, completely dumfounded. Finally, it was Dorian who spoke.

"It's gone now. You will never find it down there."

Klaus prepared to move himself and Dorian behind cover and return the fire, but instead of shooting, Mischa began to laugh.

"Looks like you have failed too, Iron Klaus."

He put away his gun, and the other agents did the same.

"Enjoy the rest of your vacation."

There was nothing Klaus wanted more at that moment than to punch Mischa's smug face, but they wouldn't arrive to their destination until tomorrow, and that meant plenty of opportunities for them to go after Dorian. For this one time, he would have to live with it.

As Mischa and his men walked away, Klaus stepped forward and held Dorian in his arms.


	3. Dorian

While Dorian was still pretty angry about how Klaus had turned what was supposed to be the celebration of their first anniversary into a mission without even bothering to let him know _and_ had almost gotten shot because of it, it would be a lie if he said that seeing the Major act so protective of him hadn’t made his heart skip a beat or two. He hadn’t even gotten angry about the ring — oh, there had been plenty of yelling, but it had been all about how he couldn’t believe that he missed so many agents in one single place, how he needed to write a report the second they got off the ship because the KGB was clearly up to something, how all his plans had been ruined by Mischa. A couple of years ago it would have been Dorian _this_ , Dorian _that_ , goddamn Dorian, how dare he throw the ring overboard.

Besides, he had long come to terms with the fact that while he might now be the love of the Major’s life, duty would always be his mistress.

At least he had gotten something nice out of it. His beloved being the workaholic that he was, if the whole incident hadn't happened, he was pretty sure he'd have never gotten Klaus to take enough time off to have breakfast together so soon after coming back from their vacation. 

“You know, since we almost got killed because of it, I think I deserve to know what did the KGB want with the ring.”

He could see Klaus' lips twitch behind his coffee cup. It was obviously still a sore topic for the Major, but it had been a week already.

"I don't know why Mischa was so interested in it. But he was right about something, the ring _did_ have a secret message."

Dorian watched as Klaus took out a pen from his pocket, then wrote down something on his napkin. When he was done, Klaus turned the paper around, and Dorian immediately recognized the drawing as the same the pattern the jewels on the ring were arranged in.

“It was half of a matching pair. When you put the rings together, you get the coded message." Klaus continue scribbling on the napkin as he spoke, this time making the marks slightly different so they would be easy to tell apart from the first ones. "That way, it’s impossible to decipher it without both of them.”

“But what did the message say?”

The Major took the napkin and folded it in half before putting away in his pocket along with his pen, most likely out of habit than genuine concern that anyone would be going through the restaurant's trash. Still, he had a very intense look on his face, and Dorian felt a brief moment of guilt as it suddenly occurred to him that the ring might had been more important than he originally assumed.

“Ich liebe dich.”

“...Oh, _Klaus_.”

When Dorian finally found it in him to speak, it came out sounding more like a whine than anything else, making Klaus straighten up back into his seat. He looked confused for about a second, but his expression quickly settled into a frown.

“What’s the matter? I thought you’d love it!”

“I do! But now anything I give you — it will seem awful in comparison!”

Dorian practically jumped out of his seat. He hadn’t wanted to risk ruining things by pressuring Klaus with having to pick something to his liking on top of everything else, not after it had taken him so long to get him to open up; and then the vacation and cruise (interruption of the KGB notwithstanding) had been all so wonderful that he had just assumed that the experience had been his gift even if Klaus hadn't explicitly said so. He had been a fool to think that the Major would do anything but excel at love, too.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Klaus throwing a couple of bills on top of the table before rushing to catch up with him, so he started walking even faster.

“Dorian, wait!”

“Leave me alone! I need to think what else to get you!”


End file.
